


Weak Brother, Weakest Slut

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Scat, Soiling, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nobukatsu's latest scheme has failed yet again, and he's forced to endure an up-close encounter with his horny and degrading sister...
Relationships: Oda Nobukatsu/Oda Nobunaga | Archer
Series: November Batch 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 11





	Weak Brother, Weakest Slut

**Author's Note:**

> For Carlo.

During the time that Chaldea had been solving issues across the entirety of human history, they occasionally stumbled across harebrained schemes from people that thought they were more important than they truly were. Most of them were let go after their mistakes had been realized, and the imprint they left on the timestream was corrected.  
  
Such was not the case for a specific black-haired youth. The young man Oda Nobukatsu. The younger brother of the famed Demon King Nobunaga. He had frequently made attempts to overthrow her since he stemmed from a branch of the timeline where he had been the one to rule. But...  
  
"B-Big Sis... I-Is this really necessary?" The words that left his mouth were anything but confident. They didn't even sound like they belonged to somebody that would dare stand up to a demon king and challenge her power. No, they sounded like they belonged to a repressed slut, which accurately represented his current state.  
  
The ponytailed young man was standing in the middle of a cramped room, containing nothing but a simple carpet, a few mirrors and a couch where his beloved sister was quietly sitting. If he tried to look away from her, he'd get a glimpse of his current attire. Or rather, lack thereof. He was dressed in nothing more than a few strings that could hardly be called a bikini, given how little it covered. Then again, considering his size down below, there wasn't much to cover up.  
  
"It's necessary! You lost our last fight, and I'm going to make sure you pay up for making me waste my time! I could've been at home making jokes with Master or Okita, and instead, you just decided to rain on my parade, you sissy-cocked slut!" The grumpy-sounding Nobunaga piped up as she adjusted her casual attire. Instead of meeting the boy on equal terms, treating him like a proper prisoner that she was torturing... She had just thrown on a red shirt with 'BUSTER' inscribed on the front, as well as a pair of shorts that seemed a little too tight for what was kept hidden within.  
  
Nobukatsu gulped as his eyes wandered back to his sister. His beautiful sister. The one that had always been better than him. The one who had thoroughly stamped him into the dirt whenever he tried anything on his own... And the one who was currently the bigger of the two. Sure, he had the height advantage... But she was much bigger where it counted.  
  
The young man felt his nipples grow hard as his breath grew warmer, his cheeks blushing red as he slowly reached down to cover up the bulge in his 'panties'. Only for the black-haired woman on the couch to swat them out of the way with the tip of one of her many guns. "You don't get to cover yourself up, slut! Show it off, or I'll make sure that you regret it!" She barked an order at him, and he was forced to obey. Not because he was truly forced... but because he could never say no to what she asked of him...  
  
In fact, it was because of that inability to challenge her words that he was currently dressed in this skimpy outfit, stuck in this tiny room filled with their musk swirling around his head. She had commanded him to dress like a slut and present his body to her, like a common stripper. He even went through the effort of studying how to properly present himself, just so he didn't disappoint his sister... N-Not because he enjoyed it, or anything...  
  
"Oi! Nobukatsu! Quit spacing out and start doing the thing I told you to! I'm not going to sit around all day just watching you squirm, as fun as it is to see the sweat run down your fat butt!" Nobunaga shouted at him once more as she slowly reached down to her shorts, unzipping as she ran another hand across the bulge kept pressed within the fabric. "And don't make me give you more encouragement, I don't need to cum yet." She added, licking her lips ever slightly...  
  
His eyes immediately gravitated towards the meat that she had kept locked away by the zipper. It didn't take a genius to realize just how much larger his sister was than him. Where his cock was barely the size of a thumb, which explained how the flimsy cloth was able to cover it up completely, her cock could nearly wrap around her thigh and then some, and that was when it was soft and flaccid. It was even more impressive when it was fully erect.  
  
With the image of her throbbing rod quickly filling his mind, the black-haired femboy couldn't control himself. He instinctively started crouching down before rising back up, panting as he imagined sinking his asscheeks down on something as thick as his sister's cock. He could visualize the diameter of the cock that would properly ruin his hole, and how wonderful it might feel to get utterly ruined by something that large. Just by letting his imagination run wild, he already felt his hips giving way as a little wet spot started filling out the front of his bikini bottom...  
  
"Took you long enough. Well, since you've gotten started, I think I should as well! May as well make this a bit more enjoyable!" The demon king laughed as she fully unzipped her shorts, yanking the soft meat out to present it to her useless brother. 11 inches of wonderfully soft and meaty cock. That's how much she had hidden away. That's how much she had over him. And that's how much he craved right now, squeezing between his cheeks until he couldn't even speak...  
  
As he continued to squat down like a good femmy slut would, he could just imagine his lips wrapping around that cock, licking and slurping on it until it got to full mast. He could imagine rubbing his stomach up against the rod, with his body throbbing all over to simulate the womb that he didn't actually have. His eyes immediately turned into pure hearts as his imagination continued to run rampant, his pitiful cock growing hard against his panties as he stared straight ahead like a deer in the headlights.  
  
Right up until he felt that superior shaft pushing up against his cock. Immediately, a shock ran through his system as the massive member practically humiliated him by just existing. It was so much bigger, and now it was poised to kiss his cock with every squat he made. "That's a good slut, 'Katsu. Come on, keep going. I want to see you cum your brains out from just trying to make me happy. Like you always do. You're so easy to manipulate, you know..."  
  
The leer from his older sister made him shiver all over. She liked him when he was as pathetic as any other common boy-whore. Which he always was, if he had to admit it. She knew that he'd cum his brains out if he was left to his own devices. In fact, she could tell that he would instinctively press his hips forward every time his panty-covered rod grazed the tip of her cock. Like he wanted her to push it further and fuck his pathetic excuse for a cock like it was an actual pussy. Utterly impossible acts, yet his feminine and thoroughly trained psyche wanted it beyond anything else...  
  
"You complete degenerate... You're just letting your mind wander, aren't you? With your arms behind your head, like a completely fucked-silly slut. And I haven't even done anything except push my cock up against you. You're truly the worst, 'Katsu." Nobunaga grinned as she suddenly pulled her cock back, depriving the young boy of his sweet release and his most adored shaft. The one thing that kept him going... At least, that's what his mind had told him. Not that he could trust it at this point, with how much the older girl had brainwashed him...  
  
The look in his eyes was pathetic. He looked like an addict as he suddenly got down on all fours, completely abandoning his previous routine as he couldn't keep himself from wanting more of that wonderful rod. "P-Please, B-Big Sis... P-Please, let me have... T-That cock. That cock that I can't let go of... I-I need it..." Nobukatsu stuttered, his addiction flowing out with every syllable that left his lips.  
  
Only for the black-haired girl to grin as she grabbed him by the chin, slapping her meat up against his cheek. "You want this, you horrendous excuse for a man? Well, then you're going to have to work for it. You're going to have to show me that you really do want nothing more than it, at the complete expense of your dignity." She explained, licking her lips as she leaned down and whispered a single, devastating sentence into his ear.  
  
"Shit yourself, Nobukatsu. Then maybe I'll give you the cock you've wanted for so long."  
  
The words crossed his mind, but they didn't properly register until he thought about them for more than a few seconds. "Y-You..." Initially, he seemed repulsed by the thought of soiling himself for his sister's amusement. Even if he was a cock-hungry addict, he simply couldn't just squat down and let loose to get something that anybody else could provide. Surely if he were to try and walk out in the clothes he was wearing, he'd get some sort of man with a cock nearly as impressive as his sister's...  
  
Nearly being the keyword. His mind immediately flooded with the specific sight of her cock, all fueled by the musk that filled his nostrils. He could smell and imagine that rigid shaft pounding his boy-pussy into paste, his screams echoing throughout the base every night. He needed that moment to last forever. He needed that relationship to blossom as far as it could possibly go, no matter how much he needed to degrade himself to attain it.  
  
With that in mind, Nobukatsu closed his eyes like the good slut that he was, reaching behind to grasp his ass as he breathed in and out with a normal and steady tempo. There was no point in hurrying things along. If he just concentrated and pushed little by little, his sister's wish would come true. He wouldn't have to do much more than that.  
  
The air flowed in. Then it flowed out. In. Out. With every breath he drew and let loose, he could feel his colon contracting and expanding in turn. With a few more repetitions, he could make it all push out. He'd impress his sister... and he'd earn the cock that he longed for.  
  
That is until he felt something graze up against his cock. Something wet. Wetter than his pitiful orgasms that had completely stained the red fabric. He looked down for just a brief moment, and then he saw it. Something he never could've anticipated.  
  
His beloved sister, the one he worshipped above all else. The one he had lost to, the one who had claimed him thoroughly... Letting a long string of saliva slip from her lips, straight onto that horrendous excuse for a cock bulge. The second her drool made contact with his panties, soaking into his rod, was the moment all of his concentration faded just like that. He couldn't hold back anything after that.  
  
In what felt like an instant, his fat ass was forced apart by a powerful tuba-like brass sound, which heralded the approach of an equally fat snake's worth of shit, filling out the back of his bikini bottom in seconds. If not for how tightly it was pressed up against his butt, that shit would've coiled its way down his leg and onto the floor where it would gather. The only impressive thing that he could ever produce... his own excrement.  
  
As the poop continued to pile out of his posterior, making his bikini sag downward in the process, he could feel something pressing up against his cock once more. The soft, tender surface of his sister's cock. The fact he had completely thrown his dignity aside just to get his dick wet was enough for her to reward him, even as his colon continued to empty itself.  
  
He shivered all over as he shoved his hips forward, freeing the end of the shitty snake from his ass as it nestled within the back of his panties. "B-Big Sis! Big Siiiiiiisssss!" He screamed, closing his eyes as he came like he never had before, the weak droplets pouring forth from his tip amounting to little more than a pint of cum.   
  
Once he opened his eyes back up, the sensibility and restraint were completely gone. He was broken, evident by the trail of drool running down his chin. "Big sis..!" He cried out stupidly, giggling as he gyrated his hips forward like a needy puppy. He had been conquered, like any other opponent that the Demon King had faced.  
  
Nobunaga grinned as she ran a hand through his hair. She would enjoy the bitch her brother had become. And take a lot of pictures to humiliate him with, if he ever returned to normal after that much humiliation. He probably would, and that's what would make the realization all the sweeter...  
  
She could just imagine the horror on his face and the boner in his pants, should he ever be confronted with this development. But for now, she'd enjoy him as he was. Her little bitch.


End file.
